1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to advertising and, specifically, to an apparatus and a method for displaying advertising relating to a product or service.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to utilize moving images in the display of advertising. European Patent Application No. 0 403 721 A1 (xe2x80x9cthe EP ""721 Applicationxe2x80x9d) discloses a device used to animate scenes, forms, or figures. The EP ""721 Application, at Col. 1, lines 30-32, notes that the device has applicability to, among other things, xe2x80x9cluminous signs with advertising appeals by writings or forms or figures differently combined in sequence.xe2x80x9d In operation, light radiated by at least one light source L passes through a transparent film P and a transparent screen S, which is positioned in front of the transparent film P to create animated effects on the scenery of a slide D. The description corresponding to FIG. 2 of the EP ""721 Application indicates that moving forms on the transparent film P slide in relation to fixed forms of the transparent screen S to produce animation on the scenery of the slide D. In the device of the EP ""721 Application, the immovable slide D is not made to appear to be in motion relative to either of the films P or S. Rather, it is the relative motion of the films P and S that creates the appearance of motion or animation within a scene provided by the slide D. The film S can be immovable, but the film S is not made to appear to be in motion relative to the film P.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2 289 973 A (xe2x80x9cthe UK ""973 Applicationxe2x80x9d) discloses a device and method for displaying encrypted images. The device is described as being useful for entertainment, advertising or security purposes. The device comprises a set of at least two patterned templates, at least one of which is at least partially transparent. At least one of the templates in the set has a pattern that is wholly unrelated to any desired image, and the patterns on the other templates represent the desired image in an encrypted form. The desired image is then formed by superposing the templates. The templates move independently of one another so that the combined superposition of the templates forms the desired image. The UK ""973 Application also discloses that the invention disclosed therein may be employed to form a succession of desired images to create an animation effect, e.g., to produce an animated film. The UK ""973 Application does not teach one skilled in the art to create the effect that a fixed one of the patterned templates moves in relation to another, movable patterned template.
European Patent Application 0 267 453 A1 (xe2x80x9cthe EP ""453 Applicationxe2x80x9d) discloses a device to display advertising. The invention in the EP ""453 Application is directed to the horizontal movement of advertising pictures or posters. The advertising pictures or posters are provided on a medium that is moved intermittently to display the different advertising pictures or posters that are provided thereon. The device disclosed in the EP ""453 Application attempts to achieve a rapid transition from one advertising picture or poster on the medium to the next advertising picture or poster to be displayed. The idea underlying the invention disclosed in the EP ""453 Application is that a rapid transition from one advertising picture or poster to the next creates a more effective psychological effect on the spectator.
The system disclosed in the EP ""453 Application is not directed to creating the effect of relative motion, but rather is concerned with the rapid transition to successively displayed images. The only pictures in the system of the EP ""453 Application are contained on the band 2, and it does not appear that the pictures displayed on the band 2 need be related, thereby suggesting that the pictures are discrete images and that the rapid transition to succeeding images is not being done to create the effect of motion or animation. Even so, the EP ""453 Application does not appear to disclose any immovable object or picture that would appear to be moving in relation to the pictures displayed on the band 2.
The prior art thus does not disclose an apparatus or a method for displaying advertising by creating the effect that a foreground object is moving with respect to a background image. There is a need in the art for such an apparatus and method to better and more effectively promote products and services to consumers.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method that satisfies the need for an apparatus and method to better and more effectively promote products and services to consumers.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for displaying advertising comprises: a movable medium which moves continuously and which displays an image; and an object disposed in front of the movable medium, whereby the movement of the image in relation with the object creates the effect that the object is moving in relation to the image.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for displaying advertising comprises the steps of: moving a movable medium in a continuous manner; displaying an image on the movable medium; and disposing an object in front of the movable medium, whereby the movement of the image in relation with the object creates the effect that the object is moving in relation to the image.
The above, and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.